


teenagers (scare the living shit out of me)

by give_em_hell_kid



Series: teenagers (scare the living shit out of me) [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Reversal, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Punk Frank, Slurs, Transphobia, jock gerard, mad scientist gerard, queer gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/give_em_hell_kid/pseuds/give_em_hell_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is a mad scientist nearing his forties, and he decides to go back to his teens to experience all the wonderful things he missed, but just not in the way he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> my friend pitched this idea to me the other day, and i felt the urge to write this monster. right now it's just an experiment, but i guess if it gets popular enough ill keep updating it :)

Introduction 

  Gerard talked to himself as he prepared the serum, muttering nonsense as he scribbled ideas down on a napkin. As a mad scientist, Gerard came across many ideas that seemed taboo-even for him. But this was the only one he had the balls to go through with. His master plan was scrawled on crumbled up pieces of paper, receipts, napkins, and even old paper plates. Gerard always strived for perfection, and he wasn’t going to stop until that was fulfilled.  
Nearing forty, Gerard started to think about his youth-and how much he missed out on due to his multiple social afflictions: anxiety, obesity, gender and sexual confusion, and overall awkwardness. And he was so close to reaching his goal; only a few more tweaks to his formula and he would be a perfected version of himself. The serum bubbled as Gerard scrawled down a reaction, and then another note on how he wanted to be a little skinnier. But in just a few more exhausting hours, the fluid turned clear and was ready to be mixed into the powder.  
Cautiously, Gerard picked up the hot test tube with tongs, then gently poured out the clear fluid onto the white powder-dusted mold. Gerard then mixed the two substances into a paste-like substance, which he would let harden overnight. The next day, he woke up groggily to the sound of his alarm. He felt himself getting older, mentally and physically. As he brushed his teeth, he realized another gray hair had sprouted on his head, and another great wrinkle had folded under his eye. Sipping his coffee, and looking at his hand-he realized just how wrinkled his hand had become. And all of these new physical changes made Gerard want to go through with his experiment even more.  
Walking into his lab, he placed the note for his wife and daughter on the table, if they asked questions-they could refer to that memoir. He didn’t want to leave them, but he only planned on doing it for a few months-just until after the summer. Smiling weakly, he read the page-long tale that his kin would read just a few hours after his disappearance.  
“ _By now-you all now I’m a little off-kilter. Which is fine-but I’ve decided to go through with my experiment. Now, I know you’re all probably crying or worrying where I am, but I’ve got myself a place to stay, even a bite to eat. I’ll be back in September, right before Bandit goes to school, because I always promised her I’d take her to every single one of her first days._  
 _I’ll be staying not too far from here, close enough to walk to even. Don’t think I’m abandoning you-I would never do that. But the other day I realized just how mortal I am, and that I’m not going to be here forever-and I want to experience just a few more things again that I didn’t cherish the first time._  
 _Lynz, if you’re reading this I just want you to know how much I love you. I can’t wait until this year ends, and I can see you again. I don’t blame you if you’re mad, hell-I’d be fucking pissed too if you told me that you were leaving for a year. Take good care of the plants and cats for me-I’ll miss them. And Bandit, know that Daddy loves you so much. You’re getting older and older by the day-just like me. I can’t believe how talented you are, and you’re only seven, when I was seven-I was worried about comic books and star wars. And you both know the hardest part of this is leaving you. I love you all, see you next September.”_  
Folding the paper neatly, Gerard laughed to himself lightly. Opening the freezer, Gerard took the pill out of the mold-placing it gently into a glass of water, letting it dissolve. The clear water became cloudy as the small pill disappeared, and Gerard licked his lips nervously. What if it went wrong? What if he turned into a baby by accident-then Lynz would really be pissed. But Gerard didn’t let his anxiety get the best of him, so he raised the glass to his lips and let the foul-tasting liquid dribble down his throat.  
Gerard wiped his mouth as he put the glass down on the table beside him. His stomach burned as he grit his teeth, curling inward. He curled up on the floor, feeling hot tears run down his cheeks, something had to have gone wrong. Was it supposed to hurt? Why did it hurt so fucking much… Crying on the floor, Gerard feared his wife and daughter would find him dead on the floor. Sobbing, he closed his eyes as an overwhelming darkness came over him before he succumbed to the urge to rest.


	2. part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard wakes up hours later, only to find his dream had come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's mostly filler, but we finally get to see gerard's transformation in this one :)

The sound of birds chirping rang throughout the empty room. Gerard groaned as a bright beam of light shone in his eyes, causing him temporary blindness. Blinking, he realized it was now the next day, and that he was still in the basement. Sitting up, he felt his clothes drape over him. Gasping, Gerard looked down at his body. “Holy shit…I’m skinny. I’m skinny…” Looking at his hands, he saw that the skin was smooth, but slightly dry-but no wrinkles. Standing up, another wave of shock ran through him as he saw his reflection in the mirror. Looking into the mirror, Gerard’s mouth dropped open. His facial structure had changed slightly to a more sculpted appearance, his hair was shorter and his natural color, and God-was he skinny. Not bony skinny, but a more toned skinny, with just a sliver of fat. At first, Gerard couldn’t believe it was him. His experiment had worked. Gerard whispered to himself, “Holy shit…” “Why the fuck does my voice sound like that…” Gerard’s teenage voice wasn’t high, it was actually pretty deep for a teenager, but he hadn’t heard that voice in over twenty years. And the fact that his voice wasn’t damaged by smoking also was new. Gerard looked at himself in the mirror for a good half an hour, looking at his perfected teenage body. But he couldn’t stay for long, Lynz would be back from her weekend with Bandit soon, and he didn’t want them seeing him like this. Gerard changed into some jeans his wife had, and even one of her shirts, because nothing in his closet fit him anymore. He looked kind of weird, wearing a pair of women’s blue jeans and a gray women’s t-shirt, but he didn’t have time to be picky. He packed a suitcase full of a few days-worth of clothes, and some mementos to keep. Closing the door behind him, Gerard decided to embark on the biggest journey of his life.


	3. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikey picks up his phone to hear that his big brother doesn't sound so big anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mikey knew his brother was mad, but he didn't even think he'd have the balls to go through with his experiment

 Gerard waited at the bus stop, calling his brother. The phone picked up on the other side, and a groggy Mikey picked up. “What’s it now Gee?” Gerard laughed to himself, smiling slyly, “It worked.” Mikey audibly gasped, “Gee…what the fuck?! It actually worked? How young **are** you?” Voice cracking slightly, “It fucking worked, Mikey. I don’t know, I guess around seventeen... I’m waiting for the bus so I’ll be there in, umm…twenty minutes.” Mikey sighed on the other side, “Gee, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, kids are different now. Do you really want to go through that high school shit all over again?” Feeling slightly nervous, G swallowed, “Y-yeah, I mean I’m going as a senior, and that fucking sucked-so it can’t suck any less-right?” Mikey laughed half-heartedly, “Heh-yeah. See you soon big brother, or as I should say, little dude.” Laughing, Gerard hung up. “Little dude” was the name that one of Gerard’s college friends gave to him, and it annoyed the fuck out of him, which only fueled Mikey’s use of it.

 As the bus picked Gerard up, he already felt some regret in the pit of his stomach. But he listened to his music as the bus periodically let a few people on as it let people off. About fifteen minutes later, the bus stopped off at the corner around Mikey’s house. Gerard turned his music up louder as he walked down the city street, ignoring the people that gave him sideways glares. As Gerard stood outside Mikey’s apartment, he hit the buzzer. Waiting for his brother to let him in, a man on the other side of the street yelled at him. “Better stay on that side of the street motherfucker, I’ll knock you out.” His heart racing, Gerard rang the buzzer again. But Mikey pulled the door open before he could again. “Jesus, can’t you wait for like-thirty seconds?” Gerard exhaled as he wheeled his suitcase into the hall, “There was this guy yellin’ at me, fuckin’ scared me.” Mikey closed the door behind him, smirking slightly, “Get used to it around here, some of them aren’t as compassionate.” Opening the apartment door, Mikey gestured, “Welcome to paradise.”

 The small two-bedroom apartment was slightly cluttered, but not too shabby. Mikey’s basses were all neatly arranged, and so was his vinyl collection. The TV was blasting some rock documentary, and there was a pizza on the kitchen table. Gerard cringed slightly, thinking about how long that pizza had been there for, but hey-it was his home for the year. Gerard walked into the spare bedroom, which was little more than just an oversized walk-in closet with one small window letting just one single ray of light into the room. It wasn’t much, but it was what he needed for the twelve months he would be spending there; a small queen sized bed against the wall, a dresser with a mirror, a small TV, and a nightstand. Placing his bag onto the bed, he looked out the window to see some kids around his age hanging out by the convenience store, maybe he’d see them at school on Monday.

As he unpacked, Mikey stood in the doorway. “Um, Gee-can I ask you something?” Huffing, Gerard closed the drawer, “What?” Mikey sat down on the bed, clearing his throat, “I don’t mean to sound cheap, but, are you going to get a job or something?” Looking slightly offended, Gerard stood up, “Why, I mean-I thought I could stay here with you.” Mikey changed his tone to a slightly serious one, “Gee, I’m a guy in my mid thirties, I have a good job, but I need you to carry your load too. Kids aren’t cheap and you know that, and if you want to stay, you need to get a job.” Taken aback, Gerard pondered if he still had the right skills to work, and worried if anybody would even hire him. Mikey handed Gerard an application paper, sighing, “There’s a comic book store down the street, they’re looking for a kid to stock shelves and help people at check out, that shouldn’t be too hard.” Looking down at the application, Gerard cringed. The last time he worked at a comic store he was sixteen, awkward as all hell, and overweight. But the next weekend he received a phone call, saying that he got the job.


	4. part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard gets a job at a comic book store, and he has to start lying to get himself out of situations

Walking up to the small store, Gerard felt anxious. He had borrowed one of Mikey’s metallica shirts and a pair of his blue jeans, and he had forgotten he had painted his nails black the night before. Walking into the store, he saw the columns of comic books laid out by genre and they were all in alphabetical order, there were only two other people looking around, and at the counter was a skinny man in his mid-thirties standing at the register. He was about six foot, his blue eyes were framed with square glasses, he had a few gray hairs in his wavy brown hair, and he was wearing a Captain America t-shirt. The man smiled at Gerard, reaching out his hand to shake his, “Hey, you must be Gerard, I’m Leo, nice to meet you.” Gerard shook the man’s hand, smiling weakly, “Nice to meet you Leo, you can just call me J.D for short.” Leo smiled, gesturing at Gerard, “Ok, J.D. You can follow me. You’ll be stocking the shelves in the back today.”

Gerard was pleasantly surprised at the minimal amount of work he had to do for ten dollars an hour, and he breezed through stocking the shelves since he knew almost every comic in the store. At around three, his shift ended. Gerard really fucking hated walking home, especially since most people would stare at him as he walked down the street. He really didn’t blame them; he had black nail polish, he wore a metallica shirt, and he just gave off an odd vibe. As soon as he got home, he went straight to the bathroom.

 He grasped for the scissors, looking in the mirror. His hair was slightly longer than most kids had it, and it wasn’t exactly “in style”. Snipping some of his hair, he brushed some of the front upwards, making more of a pompadour. He had cut his hair before in college, even giving haircuts to his roommates, and he could admit, his skills hadn’t rusted. After he had finished cutting his hair, he reached for the nail polish remover. He knew most kids weren’t as cool with nail polish as they were when he was in high school, so he decided it was for the better to remove it all. After his transformation was over, he looked in the mirror. He looked like one of the kids that would’ve picked on him in high school, but maybe that was a good thing. After all, they were all adored by their peers, played sports, and were popular. And, begrudgingly, Gerard put on a sports t-shirt, since that was what made him look even more “normal”. And Gerard went to sleep that night thinking about the next day, where he would have to face the dreaded hell that he couldn’t avoid: school.


	5. part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard wakes up bright and early on his first day of school, and already feels the teenage angst brewing in him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pretty short chapter, but i feel like it sets up the next chapter pretty well, and i just wanted an excuse to write some sleepy gerard

Gerard woke up around six in the morning to the sound of his alarm blasting. Groaning, Gerard sat up, and he decided that sleeping in wasn’t worth it. Looking in the mirror, he saw dark bags under his eyes, his hair was slightly shaggy, and he felt like shit-but there was nothing he could do about it. He brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, and dressed himself in a “normal” outfit of sweatpants, a plain t-shirt, and sneakers. Mikey smirked at his brother from across the table as Gerard ate his cereal, “So, you ready?” Gerard groaned as he read the roster that his brother slipped to him.

_Locker: 2020; combination: 20-20-00. Homeroom: Room 202, Ms. K. LeRoy. 1st Period: Room 212, English 4: Ms. Jenkins. 2nd Period: Room 103, Anatomy and Physiology, Dr. Williams. 3rd Period:Room 205, Modern US History and US Society. 4th Period:Room 401, Art, Mrs. Green. 5th Period: Room 100, Cafeteria, Lunch. 6th Period: Room 403, Music and Composition, Mr. Everest. 7th Period: Room 306, Pre-calculus and Trigonometry, Mrs. Quarrels. 8th Period: Room 206, AP Literature and Poetry, Mr. Rosen._

Gerard really didn’t like that he was placed into art, music, and literature and poetry. He knew that that would make him a target because people used to call him a pansy for being in those same classes all those years ago, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now. He finished his breakfast quickly, he grabbed his plain black backpack, and hopped into Mikey’s car at 6:45.


	6. part five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard finally gets to school, and he is met with some surprising events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter's kinda long, but they're be more characters in the next chapter, i promise

 The school was huge. Gerard saw it even before they had pulled up, and Gerard estimated that at least 4,000 kids went there. It was a large brick building, with a flag pole in the middle of the courtyard, some benches in the front, and there were teenagers fucking everywhere. They scared him then, they scared him now, but now wasn’t the time to get cold feet, as the bell was going to ring in ten minutes and he hadn’t even gotten out of the car yet. Gerard hobbled out of the car, barely managing a weak “bye” to Mikey as he shut the car door. He walked with his hands in his pockets, trying to keep himself as unnoticeable as possible.He had gone to this same school years before, so it wasn’t like he was exactly lost when he was walking up to the same homeroom he had had for four years.

When he walked into the class, not much had changed except for the kids, of course. He took a seat as the kids looked at him, and he pretended to text on his phone. The teacher walked over to Gerard, smiling. “You must be Gerard, you’re new-right?” Gerard cleared his throat as he looked up at the young woman, “Y-yeah, it’s Gerald actually. They always spell it wrong. But you can just call me J.D.” His teacher smiled, scribbling down on her attendance sheet.

Gerard hated school, he always had-and nothing had changed. It was eight in the morning, and he was one of the first kids to sit down in his english class. The teacher was a light-skinned woman with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, and she smiled at Gerard as he walked in. “You must be the new Way, I went to school with your Uncle, Mikey.” Gerard smiled to himself, she must’ve thought that he was Gerard Way J.R, which he wasn’t, but he found humor in the statement. Smiling, Gerard replied, “Heh, yeah. You can just call me J.D” His teacher smiled back, walking back to her desk, “Okay, J.D” The forty five minute class was just like every other first day class he had ever had; simple introductions, ice-breakers, and syllabus’ were handed out. But something caught him off guard, he caught some kids talking behind him, but to his surprise-they weren’t saying bad things. A girl with a ponytail and a headband laughed, “Who’s the new guy?” The girl next to her; a girl with black hair and a braid smiled, “I don’t know but he’s kinda’ cute.” Blushing, Gerard tried to focus on the syllabus, thinking to himself, _“This never happened when I was in school...maybe...maybe I am kinda cute…”_


End file.
